Fiddler of the Streets
by Paralysistracks
Summary: Lee was abandoned by his parents as a child at the age of four. Everything he has is taken away from him. Now he is growing up without a family, and no friends other then his violin.
1. Abandoned

_**This ideas been in my head for ages and giving me headaches for not putting it down. Ill do the first chapter, and then if I get a couple of reviews, I might continue it. But I'll write the documents anyways. So as soon as I reach 10 reviews for this story, Ill add all the other chapters that I have all ready written on... Anyways, heres the story...**_

* * *

_One drop of sweat fell from my face onto the dagger, making the hardened blood on it start to dissolve. The dagger was like me - a hardened criminal, his pain washed away from other peoples tears. But what was the point of thinking, or feeling? All I know now is how to act. But I just cant bring myself to use the knife. Yes, I act all brave and mighty, but when it comes to killing myself, why do I have no courage?_

_Why would I want to kill myself? That question is still bugging me, knawing away at my mind. But knowing what I have done, I deserve no reason to live. There is no place in a world like mine for a creature like me. I was born into this world and loved, a perfect citizen. But what happened from that moment onwards changed me. All because of my parents._

_I lifted the dagger once again, as high as I could possibly reach, and my whole life started to flash before my eyes. So I closed my eyes, and plunged the dagger down into my heart._

* * *

I opened the door and skipped out happily, my violin case bouncing happliy against my leg. The final words of my music teacher echoed around in my head.

"Your such a talented student Lee. You are getting better every time I see you! Ill teach you a new song next week, as a reward for all the practicing that you have done!"

"Thankyou heaps!" I had replied, and skipped away to find my mum.

_Looking from a distance, an observer would see a small boy of around the age of 4 skip down a long driveway in the setting sun with an instrument case in his hand. The boy had black hair, big eyebrows and a heart full of joy and love. He was wearing a small green t-shirt and green boardshorts. He had yellow socks and blue runners. But the observer would also see that there was no car waiting at the end of the driveway, like the little boy suspected._

_Continuing to observe, they see the boy reach the end of the driveway and step onto the road as the electric gate closes behind him. He looks both ways before crossing the street to sit on a park bench to wait for his mum. But the observer would have to wait forever for the mother of the boy, for she never showedup, and probably never will. So there is no longer need for an observer - only a need for a guardian angel to look after the poor kid. You are that angel._

I sat on the bench for around one hour before I realised that my mum wasnt coming any time soon. So I crossed the road again and knocked on my music teachers front door. But there was no reply. So I decided to walk home. I could probably do it, because I was Rock Lee. So I walked. A few minutes later, I ran into someone.

"Arent you a little young to go running around the streets on your own?" The man asked. I looked at him blankly, for my mum had warned me not to talk to strangers. He took out a knife, and said,

"Its not safe for little kids. There might me kidnappers out here." And he leapt at me with the knife. I was frozen to the spot. I couldnt move. I stared on in sheer terror as the knife drew closer to my heart.

_You see that the boy does not move. His legs knock together in fear and his mouth is wide open. You are angry at the man. You cant let the boy die, or the man live. So you do the only thing possible._

The man fell over backwards, the knife clattering uselessly to the ground. I heard a voice inside my head.

"Use the knife, or else you will die," It was not my own voice, but I knew that it spoke the truth. For any little kid, the prospect of dying is even worse then the prospect of killing, so I picked up the knife and advanced towards the man. I plunged it deep down into his heart, and withdrew it seconds later with blood glinting on the edge. It was then that I realised what I had done.

Tears started to slip down my face. I had _killed _someone. I had done it on my own, and did it in cold blood. And I was barely 5 years old! So I did the only thing that I could. I ran all the way home, not stopping once. But when I reached home, I had an even worse surprise.

All the windows and doors were boardered up, and the garden was trashed. I ran up to the front door and put my ear to it. I was about to shout out in joy as I heard my parents talking inside, but I had some instinct that told me to stay quiet.

"We really shoulnt leave him there like that, should we?"

"It was the only thing that we could have done."

"But are you sure that its right? He wasnt even five years old!"

"We dont need him though. We should just forget."

"And then what? Start afresh?"

"That was the original idea."

I couldnt bear to listen anymore as my hands tightened around the objects they were carrying. The violin. And the knife that I hadnt realised that I was still holding. I slid it into my violin case pocket, and ran away again. Shortly after that I lost consciousness.

_You see the boy fall over in exhaustion. He was growing up quickly, and was pretty smart for a 4 year old boy. He didnt go running into the house, and he didnt leave his mark either. But he collapsed in a dangerous place. So you must move him. So you move him to a place where lots of poor people live. If he has enough sense, maybe he could..._

* * *

I woke up in a completely different place to where I fell asleep. At least it looked that way because of the sunlight. I was on some sort of a street, and on the street were lots of people, and most of them looked like beggers. I knew that beggers where people who had no money, and relied on richer people for money so that they could eat and... Oh no! Looking at the beggers brought back the memories of last night. I was a begger too. I had no money, no friends or family. Wait, I did have one friend. My violin.

_You watch the little boy take out his violin from his case, as many beggers watch him with interest. You had already visited them in their dreams and bid them to take care of Lee, and they promised that they will. But who can be too sure? You must stay with him at all times, for he can be unpredictable..._

It was only after I unpacked my violin that I noticed that I had no idea what to play. I held my bow high, and then brought it down gracefully onto the lowest string. My fingers started to act on their own. I started to play a song that was way past my own level, yet my fingers never ceased to play. Hang on, I know this song. I let my fingers play on, and boy did they sound good! But it wasnt my normal playing, it was different. Sadder. As if the events from last night affected my music.

I played my heart out into the music. Peope stopped and stared at me, then started throwing little shiny rings at me. I flinched for a minute, until I realised that it was money. People actually like my music! So I played the whole day, never once letting my mind wonder. If it made other people happy, then It made me happy too.

_Lee has been playing his violin every day now, for a couple of weeks. When he is ready, he will move on. But that shouldnt be for a while. First, he should develop his music skills, and then I will show him his future._

* * *

**_Did you like it? It is kinda like a pilot chapter, the next one will be better if I ever get around to it. Please review! Until I continue, please read my other story!_**


	2. Tenten

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, heres the next chapter..._**

* * *

I lay with my eyes closed for quite a while. I had had such a good dream, that I didnt want to ever let it go. I was having a birthday party, with a giant green cake, and my parents were with me. They had both given me heaps of presents and they even got me a new violin. I was really happy, because my old violin was getting to small for me. I looked around the massive hall that the party was in, and saw hundreds of people. I was happy.

I smiled in my daydreaming state, and decided to continue the dream. But for some strange reason, the me in the dream did not do what the me me wanted me to do. Instead of eating a piece of cake like I wanted me to, I walked up to a gap in the crowd. I slid through it and quickly found the door on the other side. I opened it, and found my self in a big gray room. It was tiled with bleak gray tiles, and in the corner sat my old violin. I ran over to it and picked it up, suddenly aware of the fact that it wasnt too small. I lifted my bow high, and brought it down to play my song.

It was funny how I considered that song to be _my _song. I never actually composed anything, or attempted to. It was just that one time I was playing at the age of four and my fingers started to play a song all of their own. I had no control over them. Over time I learnt how to play this song without solely relying on my fingers. Now it was my 12th birthday. I could at least come up with a name for the still nameless song.

_"I look around this lonely earth  
and wonder what has happened.  
I started life with a happy birth  
but now I start to cry._

_My tear rolls down my cheek  
As I recall my pain.  
I think my tear will speak  
for me forever._

_I dont want to tell you  
how much Ive suffered.  
Right now all I can do  
Is pray you understand..."_

My fingers faulted for a second, and the beautiful voice stopped singing. I turned away from the wall, and found a beautiful face peering around the door. I noticed that a tear was rolling down her cheek, and no attempt was made to wipe it away. Her eyes just stared at me, and I stared back. She seemed to draw courage from my eyes, and stepped forward into the room, closing the door behind her. I watched her as she walked closer to me, at her pale skin and her bright pink hair. She had bright green eyes, which I though made her special. She was extremely pretty.

"Sorry for interupting, but I dont know what came over me." There was that voice again. It sounded like my violin at its best, and to me, that is the prettiest sound in the world. "I heard you playing and came over to listen, when suddenly some instinct made me come out and sing those words. It was so... weird?"

I watched her struggle with an explanation, not bothering to stop her. Her voice worked some kind of magic over me. I just stared at her, and wondered what came over me. I felt... Different. Like nothing would ever be the same again. I opened my mouth, and...

"Wake up Lee! Wake up!" I left my dream reluctantly. It was such a good dream, that I hadnt even noticed that I fell asleep again. And that girl...

"Come on Lee! I have a surprise for you" I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Tentens face looming over mine. She pulled me to my feet and started dragging me away. She could be so persistent sometimes...

"Hurry up! I cant wait any longer! The suspense is killing me!"

"Killing you? I have absolutely no idea whats going on and you complaining that its killing you?"

"You know what I mean. I want to see the look on your face when you see what I got you for your birthday!"

"You got me a birthday present?"

"Ooops, didnt say anything. You must of heard me wrong."

I looked at her closely, and saw her blush. She usually blushed when she was lying, but I didnt pursue the matter. I would find out soon enough. I thought back to the time when I met Tenten. It was when I was 6 years old.

_Flashback_

_I was playing my violin on the streets when a little girl walked up to me. Her mother stood behind her, shouting warnings to her not to touch 'the grimy little begger'. It hurt me deeply to be insulted like that, so I put down my violin and started to cry. I saw Gai give me a reasuring smile, but turned my head away. Why were there some people in this world that were so mean? It wasnt my fault that I was a beggar..._

_I heard a scream, and turned my head towards the mean women, only to find that her daughters face was only 2 cm away from mine. I scurried back alarmed, but she just reached out her hand and wiped my tears away._

_"Whats your name?" she asked._

_"Lee," I mumbled back. Why was she talking to me? Wouldnt her mother stop her?_

_"Im Tenten," She replied. "Its nice to meet you."_

_"Then why doesnt you mum find it nice to meet me?"_

_Tenten looked around and saw her mother staring furiosly at her. She whispered out of the corner of her mouth_

_"Dont mind her, she can be very mean sometimes. For example, for my 6th birthday yesterday, she only gave me 100. She usually gives me more."_

_I looked at her incredulously, for then I thought that 100 was a fortune. She started to blush as she called out to her mum_

_"I dont like him. Hes ugly." I felt hurt. How could she change her opinion of me so quickly? Another tear rolled down my wet cheek as she turned back to look at me._

_"I dont have much time to explain. But I will come back, I promise."_

She had come back, against her mothers will, and we had become best friends. It was an unlikely friendship between a beggar and the richest kid in town, but we managed it. News had gotten round of our friendship, and we just hoped that Tentens mother didnt find out.

"Here we are!" Tenten announced excitedly. I looked at the big sign outside the restraunt.

"But Tenten, this is the most expensive restraunt in town!"

"I know. I feel really bad for never getting you a birthday present, but Ive been saving up my money. Get ready for the best day of your life!"

She dragged me into the empty restraunt and a waiter approached us. He smiled at Tenten, who was probably a regular customer, but frowned at me. He had probably seen me on the streets at some point, and knew that I had no money. But he stayed silent as he lead Tenten and I to a table already loaded with food. The smell was so good, that I almost fainted then and there.

"Dig in Lee!" Tenten ordered me. I looked at her, and she looked right back at me.

"But, but..."

"NO BUTS! EAT!"

I quickly dropped the subject, and picked up an apple. Thats what I usually had every day to eat. An apple. If I was lucky, Tenten sometimes bought me food. I had no money to buy food, for I always bought Tenten a birthday present. Though they were inexpensive, she liked them. Or so she said, but she didnt blush once. Not even when I gave her that necklace...

"Not the apple, Lee. Eat the actually food! This is my treat to you."

I picked up a spring roll, and carefully took a bite...

* * *

All the food was gone within half an hour. I had never eaten so much in my entire life, or as far back as I can remember. And the food had tasted so good! Tenten signalled the waiter, and he came after about 5 minutes.

"Sorry ms, I was on the phone. Ah yes, Ill bring it in right away," and he disappeared. I looked at Tenten, and she blushed. There was more? Just what was she planning? I looked in the direction that the waiter had gone, and looked on in surprise as he returned with a cake. On the cake were 12 candles. I stared at the cake, and a recording slowly came on. It seemed to be repeating the words 'happy birthday'. Tenten was singing along with it, and the waiter stared at her boredly. I knew that if it wasnt for the money, he would have gotten rid of her quickly.

"Blow out the candle Lee! Make a wish!" I closed my eyes slowly and made a silent wish. I held breathed in, then out. Then in, then out. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked at the flaming candles. How was I meant to blow them all out at once? They were all in different spots on the cake! Maybe I should just...

"No Lee! Blow on it! You'll burn yourself!" Her shout was too late, for I had already extinguished the candles. Sure, my hands were a little burnt from sweeping them over the wicks, but at least it worked. I heard Tenten sigh in relief as she saw my uninjured hands, and heard a bearly inaudible snort come from the waiter. Tenten looked at him, and he quickly left.

"Where did he go?"

"To get you the birthday present."

"You mean that that whole lunch wasnt my present and neither was this cake?"

"Nope. Wow, this was all worth it for seeing the look on your face. You should really see yourself!"

She cracked up laughing, and I just stared at her. Why would she go to so much trouble for me? I never spent so much money on her...

The waiter returned holding a big wrapped up box. I looked at it, then Tenten. She nodded happily, and I quickly tore off the wrapping the second that the waiter handed it to me. He walked away, and muttered something about Tenten. He obviously didnt like us very much, but that didnt matter now. I got rid of the last of the wrapping, and gasped loudly. It was a brand new violin, and the right size too!

"THANKYOU SOO MUCH TENTEN!" I cried, and threw my arms around her. She looked a little startled, then she blushed. I released her, and she said,

"Cut the cake. If the knife comes out dirty, you have to kiss the nearest girl."

I looked at her, and saw that she was blushing. So I took up her dare. I picked up the knife that lay next to the cake, and sank it into the brown chocolate. I drew it out slowly. Clean. I pulled it out quicker. Still clean. I pulled the tip out.

Dirty.

I put the knife down, and looked at Tenten.

"I was just joking, by the wa..."

She was quiet the second that I kissed her on the lips. She blushed even harder, and kissed me back. I might of blushed then to, except that I heard a scream in the background.

"TENTEN! GET AWAY FROM THE RAT IMMEDIATELY!" I let go of her to see her mother standing behind us, with the triumphant looking waiter standing behind her. So thats why he used the phone...

"Never mum! Ill never leave my friend!" Tentens cry was feeble, and had no effect against her mother. The big women ran up to us (How come she didnt fall over her stilettos?) and picked Tenten up. She reached out her arm, and I grabbed it. I clung on to her for dear life, but her mother just smacked me across the face.

"You no good dirty little beggar! How dare you try something like that on _my _daughter. Come one Tenten, were going. Far away. And you'll never have to see this dirty little rat again!"

Tenten started to cry. That was the first time I had ever seen her sad. She had always seemed to be a happy person, like nothing could ever go wrong. It was probably the last time that I would see Tenten. And her memory stuck in my heart, to stay there forever.

A brown-haired girl with watery brown eyes, tears streaming down her face. Her rosy lips were slightly open and I could hear sobbing. She was carried over her mothers shoulders, her arms reaching out for me. She leaned closer to me, and the necklace that I gave her hung down in the air. The pretty diamond glittered in the afternoon light, glowing with her tears. It was a gift to me from my mother, and now I had passed it on to Tenten. The last I saw of her was the necklace smashing into the door frame as her mother carried her away, and the necklace split in half. Half on the cord around Tentens neck, and the other half now in my hand. Now in my pocket, covered with my tears.

_You have had a good sleep. Every since Lee made friends with Tenten, there was no need for you. Guardian angels werent need for people who didnt need guarding. But now that she is gone, he is alone again. Even the other beggers couldnt touch his heart like Tenten did. Not even Gai. So you watch over the boy once again. He has grown older since you have last seen him, taller too. Still mature. He walks over to the violin case sittin unopened on a chair. He picks it up and runs out of the restraunt. Watching again..._

I arrived at my makeshift home, which was just a piece of cloth hung on four sticks that served as poles. It was only big enough to fit my violin under it, but I cared more about my violin then me, so it got shelter from the rains and snows. At least there was room for both my violins under it. I took out the new violin, and a note came tumbling out of the case.

"Have fun! Love you lots and see you soon! Tenten."

I wish that I could see her soon. I looked back at the beautiful violin that lay in my hands. It just had to be made of the most expensive and beautiful wood! I picked up a sharp rock, and started ingraving...

_You watch the boy carve messily into the beautiful wood. He is done, and holds the violin at armslength to view his work. You see that the front was no longer symmetrical. On the left side of the violin, a message was ingraved. "For Tenten". If you could cry, you would be cry by the very sweetness of this act. But you cant, so you look on. You watch the boy place the violin on his shoulder, and pick up the bow. He brings it down, and starts to play._

"I look around this lonely earth  
and wonder what has happened.  
I started life with a happy birth  
but now I start to cry.

My tear rolls down my cheek  
As I recall my pain.  
I think my tear will speak  
for me forever.

I dont want to tell you  
how much Ive suffered.  
Right now all I can do  
Is pray you understand..."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, coz I sure as hell had fun writing it. I got bored waiting for reviews, so I just added this chapter. I didnt feel like writing a story that no one would bother reading, so anyways, please review. It would help... If you have any thing you would like to see in the story, please tell me!_**


	3. Crappy Chapter, Next one will be better

**_Writing will take my mind off depression..._**

* * *

The days have been getting longer without Tenten by my side. Im back to square one. Except that this time, my heart is broken yet again into smaller pieces. Will it ever be whole again? I already feel dead and its only been a week. One really crappy week. Everyday I wake up, alone. I play my violin. Alone. I eat my apple. Alone. Everyone leaves me alone. They probably think that I want the privacy. As if. If I wanted to be alone, I probably would have hung a sign around my neck. You would think that I could at least look forward to night time. You're wrong.

Even at night, I cant escape the pain. Tenten haunts my dreams as a deformed monster, always crying out to me to save her, yet laughing at me whenever I got close to her. Her pretty features had morphed into bloody remnants. She ripped my head off numerous times, and every night, she would break my heart. Every morning, I would wake up crying. Alone. It was lonely without Tenten. But what could I do?

I could continue playing the violin as I had before. Except that now it sounded different. My music sounded sadder. Lonelier. It had an extra edge to it. Everyone said that it sounded better, but it didn't feel better. It felt plain weird. Everything felt weird. But what more could I expect of life? It had dealt me a bad hand in a game of poker, and I must make do with what I have. I might even earn a redraw. But to win, would take more then I am capable of...

_You watch as the boy Lee becomes more and more mature. The more pain he is put through, the faster he learns to cope with life. You see that he is starting to accept that fact, but not wanting to at the same time. Others have not noticed it yet, but you have. You listen to his music, and realise that it has changed. He not only plays about sadness, he puts his sadness into the music and transforms it into a piece way beyond his music level. Its so emotional, you wish that someone out there would help him..._

* * *

Two weeks have now passed. But this time I am in a different situation. Some sort of disease is going around the street. People are dropping like flies. I just have to stay away, because I dont want to catch the disease. I have no idea what kind of disease it is, but since I didnt have immunisation against real killers, like other kids my age have, I am in great danger. I am scared. People dont donate like they used to - they stay away. Nothing we will do will make them come. We are slowly dying out, but Im sure that the general population would be happy. Who needs beggers like us?

I pulled the cloth tighter around my shoulders, tying to protect myself from the cold. The snow was blowing into my face, and my skin was turning red. I dont know how much longer of this I can stand. But I had a mission. I had to attend Gais funeral. He was my closest friend after Tenten, and now he was also gone. There wasnt even a priest present at the funeral, but that didnt matter. We all new who Gai was, what type of person he was, and what he meant to us. The other beggars and I crowded around the grave, and I picked up my violin. I had composed a piece especially for the eulogy. So I started to play...

_You listen to Lee play his piece. All his emotions are being poured into the violin and filtered out with the music. The overall effect is outstanding, but nobody cares to notice. They all stare sadly at the grave infront of them, and their tears turns the dirt to mud. You feel sadness in your heart for the dead man, who has been so kind to Lee. But you are here to protect Lee, not Gai. So you could only watch helplessly as he died..._

I wiped the tears from my eyes when I finished the last note. I placed my flower onto the grave and some of my tears fell onto it. My unanswered questions overflowed with my tears. Why? Why did Gai have to die? He was such a good person. He deserved to live, to live a good life. Not a life of a beggar. They should have taken me instead. I have no reason to live. I was rejected, an outcast, a freak of nature. There was no reason for me to strive to survive. I turned to go, when to strong arms grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into a van.

* * *

"Do you know why you are here, Lee?" I shook my head for about the tenth time, and looked the questioner straight in the face. He looked like a nice enough guy, but why would a nice person obduct a kid from a funeral? He stared right back at me, and I felt my gaze start to weaken. He also looked like a pretty strict guy...

He sighed and looked away. I must have done something to offend him. I muttered an apology, and he looked up. His eyes caught me in their gaze again, and I struggled not to look away. He sighed again, and pulled out a letter. He opened it out, and started to read,

_...  
To my friend Lee, who I thought of as a son. I leave him the rest of my money and wish for the authorities to give him an education. Let the money be spent for supplies and shelter, and a little for himself.  
..._

I looked up at the man, and finally understood. They were going to take me to an orphanage, where I belonged. They would give me food, clothes, shelter. I would recieve my own money to do what I want with it. I would probably be happy. But thats what Gai wanted, so I couldnt argue. I too, had thought of him as more then a friend. If Tenten was my sister, then Gai was my father. Not as close, yet still family. I will put your money to good use, Gai. I promise.

The van pulled up outside a cocrete building with stairs leading up to wooden double doors. I got pulled out of the truck, and forced up the stairs. For the money that Gai was paying them, couldnt they at least treat me nicer? The wooden doors were pushed open, and I was shoved roughly inside. The doors slammed shut behind me, and the room fell into darkness. Why wasnt there any light? As if in answer to my question, a chandelier went on right above my head. I looked up in wonder, before hearing a slight cough from the other side of the room. I looked back down, only to find a strict looking woman walking towards me.

"Follow me, ehh... Leon,"

"Umm, my name is Lee..."

"Dont talk back to me! Just come!" I cowered under the womans fierce glare and followed her slowly. She led me to a room full of beds.

"This will be your dormitory for your stay here. You are dismissed of all lessons for the first day. Here is your timetable." And the women left. I looked at the piece of paper in my hands, not making sense of any of the little letters. What did all the numbers and letters mean? Theyre making me dizzy, just looking at them. Maybe I should lie down a bit...

_You watch him sway a little on the spot, and drop the sheet of paper on the ground. Your surprised that he stayed up this long. Normal people would have collapsed long ago of pain and exhaustion. But not Lee. His pain has hardened him, and he grows stronger with every passing minute. Maybe he too could overcome his pain..._

* * *

Im in the gray room that my dreams created. I havent dreamt about this room since before Tenten left. But I knew that nothing had changed. The bleak gray tiles stared at me blankly under the dim glow of a single lightbulb. I walked up to my discarded violin in the corner, and noticed that it was my new one. The one I got from Tenten. I fingered the smooth wood for a minute, before picking up my bow. I lifted my bow gracefully, before I realised that I did not know what I wanted to play. So I sat down and thought.

I thought back to my day. Everything was happening so quickly - the disease, Gais death, this orphange. Tentens departure. Maybe, if the events were a little spread out, I could cope with them. Maybe I could get over them, and put them behind me. But they all happened at once, and BOOM! Im overwhelmed by it all. Im scared. Why couldnt I just be left alone? I looked down at my hands, and noticed that they were slowly going red. I think that it is just coldness, but one can never me to sure...

I looked up at the ceiling, and saw the light start to flicker. It felt like I didnt have much time, so I stood up, violin poised, bow at the ready. I decided to play my piece. It was the only thing that could truly belong to me. It was not a physical object that could so easily be destroyed. It was not a friendship, one that could be stolen away. It was not imaginary, it could not disappear or fade away. It was a song. A song that was my heart. My heart belongs to me, and nobody could change that. If that song dies, then so does my heart...

_"I look around this lonely earth  
and wonder what has happened.  
I started life with a happy birth  
but now I start to cry._

_My tear rolls down my cheek  
As I recall my pain.  
I think my tear will speak  
for me forever._

_I dont want to tell you  
how much Ive suffered.  
Right now all I can do  
Is pray you understand..."_

I stopped playing and started to use my ears. The girl with the beautiful voice had returned, and was stammering excuses again. I looked at her again, at her pale skin, pink hair and green eyes. She was every bit as beautiful as her voice. She quietened down when I looked into her eyes, and started to back away.

"No!" I shouted desperately. If I had no friends in the real world, i might as well have friends in my dreams. The girl looked startled, but did not move. I got up and walked closer to her, until I could reach out and grab her hand. Which I did. She looked down, and I could see her blushing. I let go of her hand quickly, but she grabbed it again.

"My name is Sakura. Pleased to meet you!" She shook my hand and looked into my eyes again.

"Im Lee. Pleased to meet you too!" We both smiled awkwardly at each other, and the silence stretched on. I dropped her hand, and looked away. It was just too silent...

"Could you play your song again? Its just really beautiful,"

"Only if you sing..."

I picked up my violin as she nodded her head slowly. I struck the first note, and she started to hum along with the music.

_"I look around this lonely earth  
and wonder what has happened.  
I started life with a happy birth  
but now I start to cry._

_My tear rolls down my cheek  
As I recall my pain.  
I think my tear will speak  
for me forever._

_I dont want to tell you  
how much Ive suffered.  
Right now all I can do  
Is pray you understand..."_

"Keep going!" I said quickly, as I saw her start to stop.

"But I dont know what else to sing!"

"Make it off the top of your head like you did last time! Just go with what your heart tells you!"

"Ok, Ill try..."

_"My emotions are something that  
even you cant comprehend  
My emotions will control my life  
like you cant imagine.  
My emotions can never be changed  
to differ from them now.  
My emotions.  
Thats me..."_

I stopped playing abruptly when I saw her start to cry. I reached out an arm and grabbed her hand, but she just shook me away. She stared into my eyes, and I could see my reflection in her eyes. I was crying too. But where as I could only see my reflection in her eyes, she could see my whole life in mine. She could all along. So maybe she could understand me. So maybe thats how she got the lyrics.

"Im sorry," She whispered, and disappeared.

* * *

**_Ok, I promise that the next chapter wont be quite depressing... I was just feeling kinda depressed when I started writing it, and couldnt be stuffed to change it. Im currently composing Lees song, and I finally came up with a name for it. If you can guess it, please review! Please review anyways, coz I cant be stuffed to write a story that no-one will read. And the next chapter will be happy, I promise! Im tired of sad stories... (I just watched phantom of the opera, and even though I didnt understand a word, it still made me cry... Its such a good movie) OMG I JUST REALISED THAT THE DOLLAR SIGNS I USED IN THE LAST CHAPTER DiDNT SHOW UP!!_**


	4. Tonsilitis Trouble

**_Tehehe, this should be a slightly more interesting chapter, from someone elses point of view. Sorry if its a bit short, but I really want to get back to Lees point of view... Oh well, heres the story!_**

* * *

I woke up from my dream abruptly. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw the dim white light of the hospital room all around me. My mother was standing above my bed, a bunch of cherry blossoms in her hand. She placed them gently in a vase, and quietly left the room. She must have thought that I was still asleep. But it was not a bad idea, so I rolled over, and tried to sleep. But sleep would not come. Instead, my mind just replayed my last dream while I lay there in my daydreaming state.

Who was that boy with the violin? And what was that song? I am positively sure that I havent heard that song before in my life, so how did it end up in my dream? And those lyrics... They were so sad and full of meaning!

"Sakura, breakfast!" I turned to look at the nurse that walked into the room, and looked at the tray in her hand.

"YES!" I cried. "I CAN FINALLY EAT SOLID FOOD!"

The nurse smiled kindly, before placing the tray on my lap and walking out of the room. It has been a long time since I have eaten solid food, because I had just had my tonsils removed. Maybe thats why I hadnt dreamt that dream in a while. My dream self was probably recovering as well. But thats just silly. How can my dream self have problems? Arent I meant to create myself in any image that I wanted to for my dreams? Definitely weird.

I chewed thoughtfully, thinking about the boy. He looked about the same age as myself, which was about 12-13. But he looked like he was in pain. I just looked into his eyes for one second and I saw sadness, pain, and suffering. Why would my dreams create someone like that?

I swallowed the last mouthful and stared out the open window. The snow lay prettily on the frozen footpath outside, and the ontop of the tress that were spread across the garden. Winter is my favourite season. Everything is so white and pure. I just want to go out side and play in the snow. But Im still recovering from the operation, so I dont want to push my luck. Tomorow is the day I can finally go home, and I dont want to go home just to come back to hosiptal the next day. Why did I ever get tonsilitis in the first place?

* * *

"Sakura honey, guess what? Its time for you to come home!"

I smiled at my mum, and gave an excited shriek. And it didnt hurt one bit. She had promised to take me to The Moon Restraunt(_i_) tonight, and I couldnt wait. I hadnt had chinese food in ages! I sat in bed dreaming about the promised food, until my mum gave me a hug. I looked at her, and at her clothes, and realised that I was still in a hospital gown.

"Crap," I muttered, and jumped out of bed. I ran into the bathroom and quickly pulled on the clothes that my mum gave me. _My_ clothes. It felt so good to finally get out of the hospital gown. I looked at myself in the full length mirror, and smiled. I finally looked normal again.

"Sakura!"

"Coming!"

I quickly ran out of the bathroom and to my mum. I had way to much energy!

"Lets go home..."

* * *

I ripped the hairbrush through my hair, trying to erase all the knots. But it wasnt working. It seemed as if the rebellious pink hair was growing more knots, just to annoy me.

"Sakura, hurry up! Were all waiting for you!" I looked outside the car window to see my parents waiting outside waving impatiently. I pulled an annoyed face as my hairbrush encountered yet another knot. I mean, a girls gotta look nice when going to a restraunt. Unfortunately, my parents thought that I was annoyed at them, and not at the hair. I watched them turn away from me and strut into the restraunt. Fine then, Ill just take my time...

All the knots disappeared within two minutes. I sat in the car for a further five minutes, my mouth watering. Just thinking of the food inside the restraunt was enough to make anyone hungry. I opened the car window, and I smelt the wonderful smell of food cooking. Sniff. I could also hear the food sizzling on the grill. I started to walk forward under a spell. It smells so good. It sounds so good.

But the spell broke when yet another sound hit me. The sound of a single violin. I walked in a trance towards the sound, and saw a figure swathed in shadows standing in the garbage alleyway next to the restraunt. I stopped a good three metres away, directly under a streetlamp. I covered my eyes with my hands, because the light was so blinding. But yet I couldnt see the violinist. I was about to step closer when he started to sing.

_"I look around this lonely earth  
and wonder what has happened.  
I started life with a happy birth  
but now I start to cry._

I let out an inward gasp as I recognized the song. It was the song from my dream. Maybe I had heard it before...  
Before I could stop myself, I heard my high soprano voice flow beautifully with his soft tenor.

_My tear rolls down my cheek  
As I recall my pain.  
I think my tear will speak  
for me forever._

The music stopped abruptly and I saw the figure move its head.

"Oh my gawd!" He gasped quietly, but loudly enough that I still heard him. I watched curiously as he quickly gathered his things and ran away down the alleyway. I started to follow him, when I heard my mums voice call from the restraunt.

"Sakura! Hurry up! The foods already here!" I looked down at my watch, and gasped at how quickly the time flew by. I glanced back up the alleyway, looking for the shadowy figure, but not seeing anything. So I walked quickly into the restraunt, and smiled to myself as I saw the figure peer quitely around the corner of the store.

* * *

_(i) The Moon Restraunt is an actual restraunt. I did not make it up. AND ITS FOOD TASTES SOO GOOD!_

**_Anyways, was this chapter any good? I hoped it would be a happy comparison to the other chapters, and might make the plot more exciting. Any guesses about who the shadowy figure was...? lol, I had fun writing this chapter. Hope you have fun writing a review! hint hint_**


	5. IMPORTANT

**_Important - Please Read!!!_**

To all people that read this story, I have to tell you that I am removing it from this site. I'm sorry. But I will repost it later, the better version. Coz, frankly, Back when I first wrote this it was written very badly... In my opinion.

I will only remove this story once chapter one of the renewed version is up. So then you can continue reading it if you want, without having to search for a link.

Sorry for the inconvenience...


End file.
